Midnight Haven
by plunoir
Summary: A long forgotten evil is brewing in the peaceful colony of Midnight Haven. In a colony without crime, officer Markolus Brenoval hasn't had much action for 109 years. Except a call has come in about a possible crime, deep in the heart of the 7


This is a placeholder for Midnight Haven. As much information as allowed without giving away the story will be placed here until the story has left the development stage.

The following is the summary for the story. (The little paragraph you see under the titles of stories).  
----------  
_A long forgotten evil is brewing in the peaceful colony of Midnight Haven. In a colony without crime, officer Markolus Brenoval hasn't had much action for 109 years. Except a call has come in about a possible crime, deep in the heart of the 7th district. Officer Brenoval and his elven partner, Alma Vixoren, are sent to investigate, but what they find will lead to one of the many dark secrets of Midnight Haven._  
----------  
As I develop it, I will inform the readers of some information about the story. Readers may ask questions using replies.  
----------  
The story of Midnight Haven takes place in the year 2855 on the space colony known as Midnight Haven (MH). Earth has been made uninhabitable by years of chemical warfare. All forms of life, humans, elves, etc., have had to relocate to various space colonies. Now each colony has a "Sister" colony. Sunset Haven (SH) is MH's sister colony. Each pair of colonies is connected to the "Mother" colony, residing within the center of the "World Ring" which houses multiple colonies.  
Now, for the readers that I've had from the beginning, you know that I love intertwining Magick and Technology into a story of love and hate. MH has a lot of these qualities being a Sci-fi/Fantasy. I wanted to add the element of Sci-fi because then I can make an offshoot of our current world, shaping and molding it to my will! (Insert Evil Music). No seriously, I love the idea. For instance, DDR is still around in 2855. DDR: Overclocked is one of the biggest games out there. (Tribute to my friend The Burning Hunter). But mixing Magick and Technology has always had some drawbacks.  
Except in some rare conditions, Magick and Technology are usually enemies that never would have gotten along except for the fact that they need each other to survive. For instance, MH is the Technology side. Mostly human population with stabalized air and a healthy synthetic atmosphere. (Granting humans about 50-60 extra years of life!). SH, on the other hand, is mostly populated by elves and other Magickal creatures. They are in charge of re-creating nature in an otherwise empty colony. Therefore, MH and SH may not like each other, but they need each other.  
Now you may be wondering Hey, how the hell do they keep in contact with each other? Well, thanx to the handy-dandy "Tunnels" connecting sister colonies to themselves and the mother (You may remember Rifting in IoF), they can travel and "commute" between the two colonies. Now, due to this type of travel, and the fact that flying ships are restricted except to military, crime is a thing of the past in MH and SH. Hence where the story begins.  
----------  
Characters:  
-Officer Markolus Brenoval  
--Nickname: Bren  
--Race: Human  
--Age: 134 (told you thay live longer!)  
--Notes: He has been kind of bummed about there being no crime, I mean that IS the reason he joined so long ago. Doesn't trust magick and tries to live his life with as little contact with it as possible.

-Officer Alma Vixoren  
--Nickname: Vix (only called that by Markolus)  
--Race: Elf  
--Age: Do NOT ask her.  
--Notes: Being a non-magickal elf has never been a hinderance to her due to her love for technology. She embraces every part of it so much as to annoy her new partner officer Markolus. PS. She loves Trance music. (Had to add that one :-)

-Name: N/A  
--Nickname: N/A  
--Race: Human  
--Age: 97  
--(Insert Name) has an obsession with the history of both Havens. He doesn't neccesarily look up to Markolus, but does give the respect of age. The only human to score a perfect 500 on DDR: Overclocked on blind, ghost, rotate, insanity, and g-force modes. (more on the new DDR below)

That's all the characters so far.  
----------  
DDR: Overclocked  
Okay, this is not a real game, but it should be. Instead of 300, the new perfect is 500. The new modes are as follows:  
Blind-In blind mode, well duh!  
Ghost-Same thing as the old one. The arrows are not shown and the player must memorize the steps.  
Rotate-The arrows direction changes every 10 steps clockwise. (e.g. up would become right, then down etc.)  
Insanity-Instead of four arrows, the player must use an additional four diagonal arrows.  
G-Force mode-(My Favorite) The entire footing of the game is lifted into the air, tilted, and swung around at heavy g-force. This challenges the player to a whole new level. Hee hee.  
----------  
That's it for now, stay tuned and reply.


End file.
